De acuerdo al plan
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. Keith/Ivan. Keith idea un plan tras oír un extraño consejo por parte de Kotetsu, ¿la operación? Decirle a Ivan lo que siente por él y quizás, hasta un poco más...


**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>49. Mañana

* * *

><p><strong>De acuerdo al plan.<strong>

Comenzó a temblar sólo un poco, bueno, quizás bastante, aunque en realidad no hacía frío. Keith conocía esa sensación abrumadora a la perfección, esos nervios trepándole por el cuerpo como si fuesen hormiguitas, entre molestas y graciosas. Sólo una vez en la vida había sentido algo similar y no llevaba mucho más de un año de que la sensación se hubiese esfumado por falta de estímulos, porque ya no había nadie —ahí, en la banca del parque— que lo hiciera sentirse tan nervioso como asustado, casi como un chiquillo. Pero la sensación había regresado y antes de ella, una ligera certeza de la realidad alrededor de él, realidad que no había visto antes con todas sus luces y sombras.

Su madre una vez le había dicho que tenía la cabeza en las nubes, en el cielo alto y casi plateado como el de ese día con amenaza creciente de lluvia. Él se lo había tomado como un cumplido, por supuesto. Era un héroe, después de todo. Pero pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas, tantas batallas, la frase había tomado otro sentido para él y aunque sabía que mamá no tenía ninguna intención de insultarlo, supo que aquello no era del todo un cumplido, fue entonces cuando se percató del ceño ligeramente fruncido de su madre, sus labios apretados en una línea fina y todos los síntomas inequívocos de la preocupación por él, por su hijo demasiado ingenuo y demasiado tímido que quizás dejaría pasar todas las oportunidades al no vislumbrarlas más allá de su pequeño muro de sueños infranqueables y de su rutina conciliadora.

Por suerte, Keith ya se había dado cuenta. De ésa y pronto, conforme los días fueron transcurriendo, de muchas cosas más, pero la más importante y la que hacía que sus piernas temblaran como si no pudiesen soportar el peso de su pecho acongojado, tenía que ver con otra persona, específicamente con Ivan. El héroe amante de lo japonés siempre había sido muy amable con él y con todos en general, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de la manera en la cual le hablaba, mucho menos en las tardes en que tenían libres y él se la pasaba pacientemente a su lado, hablándole de cosas que no comprendía sobre grullas y los misterios del oriente. Ivan parecía estar en todos los aspectos de su vida un poco más, aunque muy lejos estaba de sospechar la razón verdadera y ese solo hecho, ese solo rememorar de los días juntos, de las sonrisas resignadas del otro al ver que no comprendía, la manera en la cual parecían llenarse sus ojos de luces al leer la publicación más nueva de "manga", le dio la certeza de ese nuevo sentimiento en su corazón. Ese repiquetear de sus rodillas, le sensación inevitable de los nervios y también el temor, el súbito temor de que Ivan fuese a desaparecer también como la chica del parque.

Pero, ¿cómo hacer para no estropearlo todo? ¿Cómo hacer para dominar los súbitos nervios, la boca seca y la imposibilidad de articular palabras? De eso no tenía ni idea. Lo único que sabía era una cosa: quería hacer las cosas bien y dado que su relación con el héroe de origami ya tenía suficientes sonrisas, como le había aconsejado Nathan esa primera vez, demasiados cumplidos, porque Ivan los merecía y demasiados toques, pues no podía evitar expresar su aprobación ante la mejoría de otro con alguna que otra palmada en el hombro, no le quedaba más remedio que pedir su apoyo a otras personas, un poco más experimentadas en el ámbito del amor. Y por eso estaba ahí, temblando como un árbol que mece el viento, mal escondido entre las máquinas de ejercicio, esperando a que terminara de entrenarse su posible salvador, aquél que lo sabía todo sobre citas.

Kotetsu se encontraba en la caminadora, sudando con la misma velocidad con la cual recorría kilómetros, como si éstos no significaran nada para él. Su poder decaía cada vez que lo usaba, pero a Keith le agradaba ver que eso no lo hacía perder el temple, las ganas que brillaban tras sus ojos por pelear. Él tenía la respuesta a todos sus problemas, de seguro, lo había pensado nada más notar el anillo de matrimonio en su dedo, nada más recordar cómo se veía su pequeña hija al partir, tan parecida a su madre, había dicho él. Le pediría ayuda, definitivamente. Le pediría ayuda porque ya lo había intentado todo, todo lo dicho por Nathan, Karina y Pao-Lin.

Sin embargo, Kotetsu tardó al menos otra hora en su entrenamiento, vigoroso y severo, tanto que a Keith le dieron ganas de imitar su ejemplo mientras esperaba, ahí, todavía escondido como si fuese un ladrón, entre las máquinas para ejercitarse. Comenzaba a aburrirse cuando lo vio apagar la caminadora, que hizo un ruido tremendo similar al de una queja antes de desactivarse, mientras el castaño se pasaba una toalla por el cabello para limpiarse el sudor. De nuevo, Keith sintió que las piernas se le hacían de hierro, pesadas, casi imposibles de arrastrar; aún así, consiguió alcanzarlo cuando estaba en las escaleras, sonriente como siempre lo era.

—Kotetsu-san, ¿puedo pedirle un consejo? —se sentía como un niño pequeño, como la vez en que le había pedido a su madre que le dejara tener un perro, entre nervioso y expectante. Ojalá la respuesta fuera tan afirmativa como la de la mujer que le había dado la vida.

—Oh, vaya, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? Je, ¡el que debería de pedir consejos al Rey de los Héroes soy yo! —riendo despreocupadamente, Kotetsu le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Keith, quien había subido en los rankings de nuevo debido a la ausencia de Barnaby.

—¿Entonces... no? —el rubio estaba confundido, pero sin duda contribuía al hecho que se sentía nervioso, que la sola empresa de llevar esa conversación a cabo le daba una súbita sensación de vértigo.

—¡Claro que sí, claro que sí! ¿Qué necesitas? —Kotetsu se sentía halagado de alguna manera de que Keith le pidiera algún consejo, pues durante varias temporadas (largas, largas temporadas) él había estado debajo de él en el ranking, a pesar de ser mayor.

Keith se retorció las manos sólo un poco, tratando así de expiar su nerviosismo, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a Wild Tiger, quien conocía muy bien ese gesto en Kaede cuando iba a pedirle algo que seguramente no le gustaría. Pero, ¿qué clase de travesura podría realizar Sky High que pudiese importarle? Bueno, estaba por saberlo.

—Me gusta Ivan —murmuró de un tirón, las mejillas rojas brillando bajo la luz artificial de las luces del gimnasio, que gracias a Dios estaba vacío.

—...!¿QUÉ? —Definitivamente no debía, nunca, jamás, subestimar a Keith. ¡Y con razón estaba tan nervioso! Pero, ¿qué tenía eso que ver con él?—. Bueno, bueno, felicidades~ —se rió, pues su reacción de sorpresa había entristecido al otro y necesitaba remediarlo—. Pero, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte yo con eso?

—¡Es que no sé cómo decírselo! —Keith se sentía súbitamente un poco desesperado y la sonrisa que tenía en los labios, un poco dudosa, un poco genuina, amenazaba con resbalarse por su rostro como leche agria, para dejar un semblante contrariado muy poco común en él, salvo que tuviese que ver con asuntos del corazón.

—Pues díselo así nada más —aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza y Kotetsu no podía explicarse cómo un hombre como Keith, tan alegre y optimista, se volviera tan indefenso como un cachorro cuando se trataba de temas como esos, en los que sin duda tendría más que una ventaja, no sólo con Ivan quien sin dudas le correspondía, sino con cualquier chica en la calle—. ¿Por qué tanto problema? Sólo díselo así y ya.

—...y quiero pedirle que se case conmigo —aquellas palabras se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta durante algún rato, pero luego las dijo así sin más, sintiendo cómo un peso enorme se liberaba de su interior. Después de todo, había acudido con Kotetsu precisamente por eso, porque él seguro que tenía experiencia con los matrimonios.

—...!¿QUÉ? —bueno, aquello ya iba definitivamente más allá de su rango de cordura. Y no era debido a que ambos eran hombres y demás (de hecho, hasta se acordó de Bunny), sino que todo le parecía demasiado radical, nunca había visto a ninguno de los dos en actitud sospechosa como para que ya quisiesen improvisar algún matrimonio, que dudaba mucho estuviera permitido en la ciudad. Estaba claro que a Ivan le gustaba Keith y sorprendentemente a Keith le gustaba Ivan, pero sabía que no iba más allá de eso hasta ahora.

—Por eso quería pedirle su ayuda, Kotetsu-san, no sé cómo pedírselo y como usted estuvo casado... —el hombre casi quiso esconder el brillante anillo de plata que lucía en su mano izquierda, que ahora parecía la prueba de un delito del cual no iba a salvarse y que lo había puesto en una situación algo incómoda—. Pensé que podría ayudarme.

Su súplica iba acompañada de una cara de perrito a medio morir que lo hizo suspirar con resignación, porque no entendía de dónde sacaba ese hombre sus poderes sobrenaturales como para hacer ese tipo de caras adorables propias sólo de los niños pequeños.

Lo guío hasta las bancas del gimnasio preparándose para una larga charla, que quizás, pensó, le ayudaría de algún modo cuando tratase el tema con Kaede, aunque esperaba que pasaran muchísimos años antes de ello. Keith lo siguió mansamente, esperanzado como nunca lo había visto, cosa que lo hizo sonreír con franqueza, pues sin duda estaba tratando con un par de personas sin remedio alguno, que con toda certeza sería difícil de emparejar, no porque no se correspondieran, sino más bien porque ambos eran todo un reto, todo un caso.

—¿Sabe Ivan que te gusta? —preguntó una vez se hallaron sentados uno al lado del otro y por un momento se imaginó la cara de risa que tendría Barnaby si viese eso, aunque en esos momentos se encontraba en un lugar lejano y desconocido para él. La visión lo desalentó un poco, pero lo hizo mucho más el hecho de que Keith negara con la cabeza, con toda la pinta de alguien que parece haberse enamorado por primera vez (aunque en realidad era la segunda, sin que él no lo supiera)—. No puedes pedirle que se case contigo sin que antes le digas que te gusta —afirmó él y la cara de Keith pareció perder un poco de su brillo característico—. No sabes si le gustas también, así que pedirle que se case contigo no es muy buena idea para empezar.

Aquello pareció deprimir un poco más al Rey de los Héroes. Precisamente no sabía cómo decírselo y alzó los ojos azules, implorantes, para comunicarle eso a su interlocutor cuando el otro decidió que ya había tenido demasiado.

—¡Sólo díselo! —puntualizó Kotetsu, echando a correr para alejarse de todos esos problemas, que sin duda terminarían resolviéndose solos con o sin su ayuda. Sólo necesitaban confesárselo y el resto se haría solo, con boda o no incluída—. ¡Sólo díselo!

Keith se quedó con una solícita mano levantada hacia él, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo, aunque con su poder podría haberlo interceptado fácilmente. En su lugar, suspiró con pesadez y tomó sus cosas para marcharse a casa, donde sin duda el hambriento John lo esperaba. Sólo decírselo. Ése era el plan que Kotetsu le había dado, y si se lo había dado... ¡Quería decir que funcionaría! ¿Verdad? Nada de rosas, ni de sonrisas, ni de toques casuales o cumplidos. ¡Sólo decírselo! Se aferró a esa esperanza como si fuese su última oportunidad y ya más animado, aunque todavía nervioso, salió con rumbo a la ciudad, repitiéndose a sí mismo que al día siguiente sería -el- día en que lo diría todo.

.

Kotetsu no dejaba de verlo mientras se reía, o más bien, sonreía, como si fuese el poseedor de uno de sus secretos más vergonzosos. A Ivan no le gustaba la manera en la cual lo miraba, para nada, pues sus ojos castaños, demasiado salpicados de esa perspicacia que sólo los niños tienen, le indicaban que algo iba a pasar, algo concerniente a él. Algo que, quizás, no iba a gustarle para nada.

Sin embargo, siguió trabajando en la caminadora y luego hizo algunos levantamientos de pesas, sólo para matar el tiempo, sólo para ignorar aquellos ojos y esa risita de alguien que se sabe poseedor de un secreto. Luego, ya llegada la tarde, se vistió en silencio, pensando que quizás se había equivocado y Kotetsu sólo se estaba acordando de un chiste muy gracioso, aunque claro, era la mentira más inverosímil que se le hubiese ocurrido nunca.

Así pues, con ese pensamiento en mente salió a las calles de Sternbild para poner a prueba todo ese día de ejercicios y capturar a algunos malos, sin tener siquiera en cuenta que otros ojos también lo observaban, escondidos bajo un casco de color plateado que destelleaba a la luz de la puesta de sol, mientras todos patrullaban la ciudad.

Keith tenía el corazón en un puño mientras andaba por ahí, mirando sin realmente mirar, con las luces de los edificios creciendo paulatinamente hasta convertirse en algo parecido a un mar de estrellas, un escenario perfecto para lo que planeaba hacer y que sólo llevó a cabo cuando Agnes les informó que estaban fuera del aire.

—¡Origami! —dijo, una vez localizó al héroe en una atestada calle céntrica, donde se había quedado observando, sin querer, algunas revistas japonesas.

—Sky High-san —definitivamente no era bueno que el Rey de los Héroes lo encontrara a uno faltando a su deber, pero eso no fue lo que puso nervioso a Ivan, sino la presencia del otro, que de pronto se había vuelto una constante en su vida, como si quisiese atormentarlo en secreto, pues sin duda Keith nunca correspondería aquello que había nacido tantos años atrás en la Academia de Héroes, con una pequeña grulla formulando un deseo—. ¿Qué pasa?

Algunas personas miraban, aunque Ivan tenía la certeza de que muy pocos en realidad escuchaban su conversación, si es que a eso se le podía llamar una. A Keith, sencillamente no le importaba. De pronto todo el mundo parecía haber desaparecido a su alrededor, con su inconfundible bullicio, las luces, los automóviles e incluso la música. El corazón amenazaba con estallarle y sus manos temblaban imperceptiblemente, casi como esa vez en que había extendido su mano para tocar la de ella, que le parecía tan lejana como lo era Ivan ahora de él.

—¿P-puedo hablar contigo? —todas las palabras que había pensado, algunas ensayándolas con el impertérrito John que sólo ladraba como respuesta, se habían borrado de su cassette mental y se sintió de pronto un poco vacío, tonta pero gratamente vacío al mirar al otro héroe, el casco cubriéndole las facciones.

—Claro que sí, Sky High-san —podía hacerlo cuando quisiera, aunque eso significara un pequeño dolor en su pecho nada más caer la noche, un dolor seguido por añoranza y la vaga sensación de calidez revoloteando en su estómago, como miles de mariposas.

Keith hizo un ruido indefinido que Ivan asoció con una sonrisa. Luego, sin previo aviso, se levantó el caso, dejando que su cabello rubio se derramara, como si fuese oro líquido, ante la atentísima mirada de todo el mundo a su alrededor, sorprendida y satisfecha de poder conocer la cara de otro de sus héroes más queridos.

—¿¡P-por qué ha hecho eso, Sky High-san! —Ivan quería cubrirle el rostro con las manos, quería que se diera cuenta de que no valía la pena quitarse el casco ahí por él, por decirle algo que quizás resultara insignificante, sin embargo, Keith apenas hizo caso a sus vanos intentos y se puso el casco bajo el brazo, sonriente ante todos los que lo veían, muchos de los cuales se atrevieron a tomarle fotos.

—Necesito hablar contigo —puntualizó, como si ésa fuera razón suficiente como para cometer esa locura, que sin duda le acarrearía problemas con Apollon Media—. ¿Podemos?

Él asintió. Claro que podían y sin necesidad de desprenderse de sus identidades secretas, pero tan pronto como pensó eso, descubrió a Keith quitándole el casco, ante la atenta mirada del público, que de pronto parecía haberse triplicado al saber que dos héroes se estaban exhibiendo en público, sí, _exhibiendo_, no había otra palabra.

Ivan trató de forcejear, balbuceando preguntas incoherentes, pero era imposible con Keith, como siempre lo era cuando ponía esas caras adorables a su edad, como siempre lo era cuando dirigía una sonrisa o una pregunta ingenua. Pronto, Ivan se vio a sí mismo sintiendo el aire nocturno de Sternbild acariciándole el rostro, las facciones expuestas a cientos de cámaras con flashes destelleantes, las mejillas rojas al notar cómo Keith estaba muy cerca de él, no sólo física sino emocionalmente también, como aquél día bajo el sol, la Academia y las grullas en sus manos. Su corazón amenazó con darle un vuelco, al igual que el de Keith, aunque él no lo notara.

Todos miraban y eso hacía aún peor la escena, donde se sentía totalmente desprotegido, a pesar de estar en las manos del Rey de los Héroes, digno defensor de la justicia.

Keith suspiró, ganando valor con cada bocanada de aire que pasaba por sus pulmones. Sí, no tenía dudas de lo que quería decirle. No tenía dudas después de haber despertado a esa nueva realidad, donde podía apreciar todos los rasgos de Ivan, sus sonrisas nerviosas cuando hablaba con los otros héroes, su incansable afición por la lectura japonesa, su imparable dedicación por ser un buen héroe...

—¡M-ME GUSTAS! —gritó, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, con toda la ansiedad acumulada durante días de tanto pensar. El corazón le iba a toda velocidad, como la primera vez que había volado, con esa exquisita adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, con ese irreflenable apetito de más. Aguantó la respiración mientras recorría con los ojos el semblante del joven, sorprendido y tan quieto como una estatua, sin duda pensando que no había escuchado bien—. ¡Me gustas! —repitió Keith, como ya era su costumbre y dejó cien por ciento seguros a todos en el lugar, incluído el héroe de Origami, quien parecía no poder despegar sus ojos de los del otro, sonriente como si hubiese hecho una travesura.

¿Estaba soñando?

—Tú también me gu-gu-gustas, Keith-san —si estaba soñando, todo estaba muy bien. Podía decirlo sin que nada importara, ni la gente cuchicheando sorprendida a su alrededor, ni el mismo Keith sorprendido por la respuesta, sonriente, sonrojado, brillante.

No importó hasta que sintió sus brazos cerrándose alrededor de él, con toda la fuerza del mundo, como si quisiese partir sus costillas junto con su acelerado corazón. Era real. Ese dolor, esa adrenalina, después de tantos años de esperar. Era real. Casi sintió ganas de llorar, pero en su lugar rió, una risa pura y simple escapó de sus labios, a la cual después se unió Keith, todavía sin dejar de apretujarlo contra él como si no quisiese dejarlo escapar.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —justo como Keith lo había ensayado, justo como Kotetsu le había dicho. Primero decirle que le gustaba, luego pedirle matrimonio. Todo de acuerdo al plan.

—...!¿QUÉ? —aunque en realidad no entendía por qué todos respondían así.

.

Las imágenes eran retransmitidas por todos los canales habidos y por haber en Sternbild, aunque por supuesto, HERO TV tenía la primicia en todo el asunto, como le encantaba recordar a Agnes cada vez que alguien le preguntaba. Por suerte, al oír que había un alboroto con los héroes en una de las calles céntricas del lugar, la mujer tuvo la astucia de enviar algunas cámaras al lugar y había filmado lo suficiente como para que todo mundo se enterara. Desde la confesión hasta la propuesta de matrimonio, que luego Ivan rechazó al confundido Keith, que le explicaba que Kotetsu le había dicho que estaba bien.

Por supuesto —y a Agnes casi le entra un ataque de risa—, Kotetsu no le había dicho lo suficiente y para cuando se lo dijo, horas después de la escena, cuando ya todo era amor y felicidad, las cosas ya se le habían salido de las manos. Todo el país había visto la confesión y oído lo de la boda, así que HERO TV _tendría que_ venderla.

Lo único que quedaba era que Ivan aceptara y Agnes no dudaba ni un solo momento, mientras hacía algunos preparativos como si ella misma fuese a casarse, que cualquier día diría que sí, a pesar de que Keith no había insistido, después de todo, ¿cómo podría negarse cuando todo el día se lo pasaba pegado a él y eran todo besitos y abrazos?

Ese sería el mejor día de su vida, pensó Agnes, sonriendo con cierta malevolencia. El éxito más grande de toda su carrera: transmitir la boda de dos héroes, directo en televisión nacional. Sólo había que esperar el momento adecuado, el mañana perfecto que estaba por llegar.

**FIN.**


End file.
